It is common for drivers, pilots, pedestrians, passengers (e.g., of public transportation systems), etc. to encounter obstructions of views. For example, a driver may drive on a first road and reach an intersection of the first road and a second road. The driver may attempt to determine driving conditions of the second road and/or whether it is safe to cross the intersection. However, an obstruction (e.g., a concrete column supporting a freeway, a building, a wall, etc.) may prevent the driver from being able to see a part of the second road. Thus, in order to determine the driving conditions of the second road (e.g., whether one or more cars are approaching the intersection, whether one or more pedestrians are within, near and/or approaching the intersection, etc.), the driver may have to drive further into the intersection, which may put the driver and/or other drivers/pedestrians at risk of a car accident.